


Deliverance

by Messedup4ever



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messedup4ever/pseuds/Messedup4ever
Summary: A quick one shot or maybe two shots of that actually exists of the gay bar scene we know if coming next week.It's just a bit of fun and my robron romantic heart taking over.It's about Aaron Dingle setting himself and his feelings free from the prison he has subjected himself to.Allowing himself the freedom to have what he wants, re-evaluate what he needs and live his life the way he chooses and with whom he chooses.





	Deliverance

Deliverance

Aaron approaches Robert at the bar not noticing or even caring about the crowd of people around him, tears already rolling down his cheeks desperately trying to fine some last minute resolve just to will himself to speak, to let out the feelings he has denied himself for so long.

'Robert... Robert I need to talk to you ... I need to say what I should've said before I erm ... i told myself... I told myself I wouldn't do this, I was going to be the strong one now and I tried I even started to convince myself that being with Alex was right, that it was what I wanted and that I would be okay with it, I'd be happy with him, but the truth is I'm not.

I'm not okay, Im not happy and I never will be without you. I don't ever want to be without you again, Robert.

I miss you and I've told myself not to but I love you, I do I've tried I've tried so hard to stop but I never have, it's you Robert, you and me it always has been it always will be.. you are it for me but you know... you've always known.'

Robert overwhelmed by the intensity of what's just happened trying to process it whilst holding back his own tears. Nodding in acknowledgement of what Aaron has declared to him. Only being able to respond with a whisper struggling  to catch his breath.

'I know... but I can't do this Aaron... I can't do this again. Everything was my fault and I'm sorry... I'm sorry Aaron.'

Robert knows he has to leave breaking eye contact with Aaron just long enough to successfully navigate the stairs to the exit in a state of pure disbelief and exhilaration of what he's just heard. Unsure of whether it was actually real or just one of his many vivid dreams of Aaron coming home to him.

Knowing only that he needed some air Aaron's words had hit him like a gunshot to the chest not the first time but it felt like it, Aaron has literally taken his breath away in that moment. Robert stood at the entrance breathing so deeply but seeing things so clearly for the first time in so long just as the rain began to fall around him.

Aaron hadn't moved couldn't move actually feeling equally winded but left totally defeated, drowning in the tears he felt would fall forever. Only to be distracted from his despair by Vic's hand on his shoulder. Bringing him back to earth with a bang waking him from the nightmare that was only too real to him.

'Aaron... Aaron are you okay?.'

'I've left it too long Vic, I've lost him haven't I, I'm too late.'

'It's never too late Aaron, to fight for what you want, so GO, go fight for him.'

Bernice, Kerry, Vanessa and Priya matching her sentiments exactly bellowing to Aaron from across the bar.

'GO! Go after him then!'

Aaron sprung into action his mind had never been clearer, his heart had never beat faster; his determination to get the man he loves back was renewed ten fold. Sprinting up the stairs and out of the bar into the pouring rain he was faced with outside searching for and hoping to find his light in the darkness ...'

 

 

 


End file.
